


Of Dogs and Doorways

by paintingfire



Series: On a Short Leash [1]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">“You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip.” Outside the Dog Museum by Jonathan Carroll</span></p><p>"But it's as if Aiden is staring straight at him taunting him, body arching out of the page. All stretched arms and thrusting chest. Put the whole thing together and it's like a poster for a Hitchcock movie, pulling Matt all North by Northwest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dogs and Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> So this would be the one set just after the publication of Aiden's Gay Times interview where a jealous Matt is on the verge of a panic attack, and starts making comparisons in his head to him being Wile E Coyote (so does that make bequiffed Aiden the Roadrunner?). Is he ever going to open up to Aiden about his true feelings, or just hide behind that door?
> 
> It's not as silly as it sounds ;-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

**Of Dogs and Doorways**

Matt shifted uncomfortably in the bucket chair he felt suddenly confined in. Looked over the top of the newspaper he was pretending to read. Forcing reluctant eyes over to the couch where all the One D boys were sitting. Avoiding focusing too closely.

"Hey Matt, do you like our new lapdog?" Louis is shouting.

Liam [perched on the arm with them, but apart] just looks over, meets Matt's flicking gaze and gives a hardly noticeable shake of the head in sympathy. As usual Matt has a suspicious feeling that Liam sees more than he lets on.

He paints his well-practiced mask on and smiles back at their enthusiasm.

"He does seem _rather_ big for a lapdog, guys."

"Oh but he's just the right size for _us_. Made for us!" Niall laughs.

"And he's so cute" Zayn squeaks, while running his fingers through Aiden's quiff. "Don't you see what a pretty coat he has on him?"

"Just made for petting" adds Harry, his own 'coat' bouncing as he nods enthusiastically.

The ever-visible invisible lightbulb above Louis' head flashes on: "Ooh, maybe we can get him a collar and a lead!"

Yes, that's what's beginning to be the problem, Matt thought. Aiden _was_ cute, and Aiden _was_ pretty, but he was _his_ best friend not theirs, and if anyone was going to put a... No! He couldn't, shouldn't go there.

He didn't know when he started feeling so completely jealous of the time Aiden spent with them, but - no matter how hard he tried - there was simply no other way to describe it.

He shifted in his ever more constricting seat. Fighting the urge to leap over the room towards the boy band plus one.  
 _His one_.

The urge to smack Zayn's hand aside.  
To grab Aiden's arm from where it was hooked round Louis' neck.  
To pull him to the ground so his backside no longer rested on Niall's lap.  
As for Harry - well he wished Harry would stop running his fingers over Aiden's ankle like that. The way he was worrying the hem of Aiden's jeans leg worried Matt.

He was suddenly totally aware that Aiden was looking at him with a now increasingly familiar puzzled frown between his eyes. The eyes that Matt hated to see unhappy more than anyone's in the whole world.

' _A whole new world_ '

Aiden thought it funny, the whole thing about telling that guy on the video that he wanted to be Aladdin to Matt's Jasmine. He'd been making teasing references ever since, and even Rebecca, of all people, had kept humming it every time she went past them.

They'd been playing this bromance game for so long now, and it had always made the pair of them snigger madly at the way the media and fans reacted to it. For some reason though, it seemed to finally have gone too far. Matt wasn't finding it funny any more; and he was sure Aiden was probably bored of it, and him.

It wasn't just the answer that Aiden had given about the duet. It was the whole thing. That behind the scenes video and the interview in _Gay Times_ itself. Louis had made a point of handing out copies of the magazine to every single person on the tour, acts and crew alike. How he'd managed to get so many, heaven (or hell more likely) only knew.

Matt stretched his hand down to his bag and discretely pulled out his own copy of said publication, purposefully ignoring the fact that it had become strangely dog-eared already. Secreting it behind his still unfolded newspaper. Letting it fall open at the photo of Aiden next to the caption where he was describing Matt himself. In upper case bright traffic light red! No-one could miss it even if they wanted to. It should have made him smile, join in on the 'joke'. But it's as if Aiden is staring straight at him taunting him, body arching out of the page. All stretched arms and thrusting chest. Put the whole thing together and it's like a poster for a Hitchcock movie, pulling Matt all North by Northwest *****

He flicks through the interview and for the umpteenth time the same words jump out from the text at him:

'Aiden says _longingly_ '

'kissed for _real by now_ '

'Aiden's _grimace_ puts me _straight_ '

It sounds like the poor journalist was rather confused. But not nearly as confused as Matt. Then there's the fact he's strangely uncomfortable at hearing Aiden's eyes described as "intensely sensual" by said journo. Okay, so what if he's a bit jealous of the interviewer too. He's not used to....

He sighs and then allows himself to re-read the part that is really the root of his bad mood. The bit where Aiden speaks about non-out people in the biz and that 'the only way you know you're doing well is _if you tell the truth and people still like you_. I'd just say _be yourself_ and stick your fingers up at it.'

Every time Matt sees that particular passage it's like something out of a Warner Bros. cartoon. All flashing lights as if Aiden is challenging him personally, hitting him in the stomach with a spring-loaded boxing glove. Beep! Beep! Leaving him to crash down to the bottom of the canyon alone, forgotten.

  
Hiding the magazine back in the darkness of his bag. Tossing the paper in the bin. Matt jumps up, noisily pushing the table aside with his feet. Heads quickly out of the suite and along to his own room. Ignoring the shouts behind him, and wishing he could ignore the familiar footsteps that doggedly follow him through his door.

Matt just locks his feet to the ground, refusing to turn, blocking Aiden from coming into the room properly.

"Leave it Aid, go be a good boy and run back to your new "owners".

"They don't own me Matt, and what the hell is up with you now? You've been like bear with a sore head for days!"

Hands clenched so tightly he knows he will see blood moons staining his palms afterwards, Matt just snaps:

"Well you're just a zebra without fucking stripes. Horsing around with them all the time. It's okay, I get it. They're more fun, more your age and I..."

"Matt, you can be a bigger kid than Louis and Niall put together, and that's saying something! I don't understand you any more. One minute you're like normal with me, the next you keep trying to pick a fight over nothing and that's not the Matt I lov... we know and love."

If Matt wasn't already rooted to the spot he would be now, overcome by the thumping in his ears as his heartbeat reacts to Aiden stumbling over his words. Sweating at the thought Aiden can see the hairs which are surely bolt upright on the back of his neck. Then those hairs seem to send an electric shock somewhere else in his body, that he doesn't want to think about. Simply because he felt Aiden's hand reach out, and grab beseechingly at the back of his shirt. But then he let it fall with a resigned sigh, so Matt remembered how to breathe again.

"Look forget it Cardle, go away get your guitar and play some Nick Drake or something. Seeing you're feeling so old all of a sudden and have got dogs on the brain"

"Aiden's grimace put me straight" he muttered under his breath, head down, chin to chest.

Aiden spun on one heel, shouting at the defeated back of the man in front of him. "What?! What did you just say?"

"Nothing"

"That wasn't nothing, I heard you say my name. You said Aiden Grimshaw"

"No I fucking didn't. Hell, no! What I said was 'Aiden's _grimace_ put me straight'

Am I fucking straight enough for you now, Aiden? Seeing the mere thought of kissing me is obviously so distasteful!"

  
Matt felt it was like watching himself waiting. Waiting for the slow motion anvil, the one he himself had foolishly released as it, with deceptive ease, landed straight on his head and squashed his one remaining brain cell flat. Beep! Beep!

He'd had one thought that he wouldn't let completely form in his own mind, but he could suddenly say it out loud. In anger. To Aiden! Of course he'd obviously crushed what little sense he thought he still had.

"What the _hell_ are you on about?" Aiden yelled, pulling Matt round by the shoulder, confusion making his face pinch back on itself.

But Matt moved too quickly for him and suddenly, without knowing how, Aiden found he'd been pushed out of the room and was now questioning a closed door.

Matt Cardle had actually shut him out.

And all he was left with was the sickening feeling that he'd been cast back down into a deep endless pit of darkness. Thrown aside after finally climbing to the top and being allowed to see a glimpse of light...

The journey to his own room had never felt longer to Aiden. Which was so totally ridiculous as it was right next door to Matt's. They were even adjoining, for fuck's sake. He didn't think he'd used the main door since they'd all booked in.

Suddenly time righted itself as he strode purposefully for the adjoining door. Grasping the handle, plunging forward only to jar backwards as he realised it was locked. Actually locked! The whole day, and night, they'd been here it hadn't been locked. In fact it hadn't even been closed.

Feeling, as he often did lately, like he had to be the older more sensible one; he drummed his fist on the door.

 **"Matt, let me in... Come on, we need to talk about this, whatever this is."**

The only response was muffled swearing and what sounded like something being thrown across the room, slapping against the door, making a strange rustling noise as it whimpered to the ground. If Aiden didn't know better he'd say it was a book, or a...

Shit! A magazine. A fucking magazine!

Realisation finally hitting him bang in the face, he went and grabbed his own copy of the only magazine he knew Matt had.

Everyone had been oohing and aahing over them [or in Wagner's case making strange utterances that no-one cared enough to try to understand] but Aiden himself had actually done little more than glance at the Gay Times article. Too uncomfortable about the gushing write-up the journalist had given him.

It sounded though as if he maybe needed to read it properly. As suddenly the time-line regarding Matt's change in behaviour towards him seemed to have an all too obvious starting point.

Blowing his breath out he sat nervously on the edge of the bed and started reading, finger tracing under the lines, like a child trying not to get lost in the jungle of words before him.

The bit about him being Matt's cheerleader was probably where he'd blanked things out on his previous attempts to properly take it all in. It wasn't as if it wasn't true, he always _had_ declared himself his number one fan. He just hadn't realised that his other "longing" had been quite so obvious.

He let out a bitter laugh at the late realisation that GT, of all publications, would find that _more_ than easy to pick up on. Biting his thumb tip, steadying a suddenly nervous hand, he carried on reading down.

'It seems a fair assumption that they would've kissed for real by now, but Aiden's grimace puts me straight.'

That was it. The root of the problem. That's what Matt had thrown up at him. 

God, he could see how it sounded, but it hadn't been like that. Hell, there wasn't even a direct quote showing the brashness of the way he'd been asked. The way it had seemed like a slap in the face to him, that his crush was unrequited.

So yes he'd grimaced, that was true. A totally reflex reaction, but not of the type Matt obviously thought. Not one born by disgust, but from sheer disappointment.

And Aiden was pretty sure the journalist had grasped that, encouraging him to share that whole embarrassing "safety cock" story, laughing with Aiden, but also eyeing him sympathetically. But also being ever the diligent journalist, thanking him for his "candour" during the interview, and reassuring him that it would be great copy.

To Aiden's eyes, it could easily have been written up to make him appear even more of a lovesick pup than he obviously already visibly was. So he couldn't really complain...

Unless it caused him to lose Matt just as it looked as if they would finally find each other.

He let the magazine fall onto the bed, his hands still shaky as he walked back over to the adjoining wall. Compelled to put his palms flat against the door, as if somehow he could feel Matt behind it. And maybe he could...

He turned, and slid quietly down so he could lean his back against the door, searching in his pocket as he did so. Brought to hand, hitting speed dial, calling Matt, dropping the phone and waiting, listening at the door, not to his mobile.

It was only for a second, but his assumptions rang true. Matt's mobile and, by easy deduction, it's owner were right behind him. Unconsciously Aiden reached back and let his fingers trace down the wood, caressing the unseen figure.

As if he could somehow reassure both of them that it would be okay. They could get through this! They just had to simply say the words they'd held back for too long.

But it wasn't as easy as that...

 **"Matt? I know you're there. Can you please open the door. I need to talk to you, and I think you might need to talk to me too."**

=+=

They say shock can sometimes bring clarity, and it certainly seemed to be true in Matt's case. He had to just sit, to try to gather the raging thoughts within his head. Sit and keep away from Aiden. Away from the hurt, anger and disappointment he would see reflected in his eyes. And the disgust?

Matt knew he was being childish, but he'd never felt more at sea than at this moment. Hand twisted back above his shoulder, grasping on to the door handle like it was a lifeboat he was too scared to pull himself up into for fear that it would sink under the burden of what lay in his heart. If Aiden didn't feel the same as him he seriously couldn't cope with the inevitable result. Their friendship cast adrift, never to return to port.

Somewhere at the very back of his mind, Matt allowed himself to give a small laugh, knowing that he was going to have one hell of a song out of this for his album. Though he didn't think Simon would approve of something that could well end up being called 'Drowning in Obviousness' and would probably feature a video of his lonely abandoned cap floating artistically on dappled moonlit water!

Unsurprised to hear his voice so close, he knew if he did open the door that Aiden would come tumbling backwards into the room. They reacted to so many things in the same manner, so ridiculously alike it was little wonder they'd been drawn to each other from the very start.

He just hadn't planned to end up desperately needing the younger man so much. In the competition, in his life, in every way. And it was the every way part which had shocked him. No, shocked was the wrong word. Surprised? Not even that. It was more like he'd finally woken up.

Yes, Aiden had woken something in Matt that had been kept dormant. Aiden the only one who could finally let the light in. Even if Matt hadn't fully admitted it to himself until very recently.

The fact that the love that he felt for Aiden was more than friendship, more actually than anything he'd ever experienced. That even though he'd thought he'd been in love before he obviously hadn't, because this was on a whole different scale. And that really was why, in the whole big scheme of things, it was actually irrelevant that Aiden was a guy not a girl, because it was simply about love. 

Matt sat up a bit straighter as he realised that it was never the love that was the problem. Platonic love was simple to live with.

It was his increasing physical want for the younger man that had been slowly tormenting him.

The compulsion to touch Aiden had been there from the beginning, and after the show ended, when they were forced apart by real life, he'd actually felt a physical pain in his very fingertips. Longing to be able to reach out to him again whenever he felt the need. Counting the weeks, the days, until he was with him again.

The thing was, that need was now 24/7. Even all the time they spent together on the tour was never enough. And that's what had made him stupidly jealous of everyone who dared to touch Aiden, even One Direction earlier, who were as harmless and silly as [apart from Liam], a bunch of new born puppies themselves.

It was absolutely nothing to do with Aiden spending time with others, it was simply that Matt hadn't been brave enough to stake his claim on his body. So he saw every touch, no matter how fleeting, no matter who it was from, as a personal challenge causing him to go into fight or flight mode.

For at that moment they had something he wanted. Wanted more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. But instead of reaching out he'd gone inward, too frightened of what the truth might bring. Unable to be himself, unable to know if he was truly still liked. So reading Aiden say that in the magazine was blow one.

Then, swift on it's heels, came the revelation that he would be repulsed by one particular touch from Matt. The one he longed to give him, one that wouldn't merely be from his lips, but from his heart and yes, as corny as it sounded, from his soul.

That fact had wounded him more than he could ever have imagined.

But surely the fact that Aiden, now he surely realised the truth, still wanted to talk to him had to mean something, didn't it? He hadn't laughed at him, or turned away? In fact Matt now found himself remembering that it was him that had over-reacted, pushing the larger man out, slamming the door shut in his face. So how could he face him? No way could he talk to Aiden now.

He rolled his head back against the wood, hearing an answering shift of weight on the other side. An audible groan escaping from his lips, he again acknowledged how immature he was being, compounding the embarrassment he already felt. His hand momentarily losing it's warm grasp on the door handle.

He picked up his phone from where he'd hurriedly silenced it. Forced himself to look at his shaking hand until it steadied, then texted the figure on the other side of the vast expanse that was the two inches or so of his downright stubbornness that separated them.

 **"Sorry baby. I just can't . . X x"**

"Sorry baby. I just can't . . X x"

Mouthing the words as he read his screen. Tracing the X x, remembering their standing "joke" together about the big one being Aiden, the smaller Matt. Always looking to read more into Matt's continued use of it.

Taking in the fact that Matt had, perhaps unwittingly, upgraded him to 'baby' from the usual babe and had still added "their" x's to his text made Aiden suddenly braver.

That and the fact he was sure he'd heard the door handle move again. He put his own hand to the one on his side of the divide and pressed it very slightly, smiling with increasing confidence when he felt the answering resistance.

He surely was not reading Matt wrongly, there really couldn't be another reason for his behaviour. He _must_ feel the same as him, he must. Too frightened to make the first move, but someone had to and it looked as if it was down to him. Because this quite frankly was getting silly, two grown men sitting either side of a hotel room door, acting as if their world had come to an end. Which it would, if he didn't _do_ something. No time for stage fright Grimshaw. This show's the most important one you'll ever put on.

There was no way this wasn't going to be awkward, mere words would never be enough, but if Matt wouldn't unlock the door Aiden's choices were pretty limited. He was _so_ not doing this by text.

Forcing his hands through his quiff, fingers grasping the back of his hair in frustration, Aiden suddenly found himself focusing on what was in front of him, rather than what (or who) was behind.

Words might never be enough, but words _and_ music? It was like his silent prayer had been answered.

For there, carelessly abandoned neck down on his bed, was Matt's precious guitar. He must have left it there earlier in the day. Now surely that was a sign if ever he saw one. It was just the weapon, and shield, that Aiden needed to launch a full out mental assault on the closed off stubborn fool that was Matthew Sheridan Cardle!

As quietly as possible he unfolded his legs and crawled over to capture the instrument and bring it back to his sentry position by the door. His hand hovering above the strings he paused, searching for the most obvious way he knew to get his message across. What would make Matt unlock the door, and hopefully his heart alongside it?

And suddenly he knew. It was _so_ crazy obvious, but he knew what he had to play. The words to sing, to be sincere and not let Matt doubt him. Okay, it might well sound more like something Matt would perform, but maybe that's why it just might work*

So Aiden began singing very slowly, but very clearly. Strumming the well-known rhythm in his own special way (which let's face it was heavily influenced by Matt). Letting his voice soar and travel, giving his choice of song a different momentum to other arrangements, chopping around the position of verse and chorus, sometimes doubling them up. Above all still making it recognisable while still making it his own.

Voice gentle at first, but then allowing the desperation he felt to call through, through to the man he loved.  
Growing ever more choked by emotion, changing the lyrics as needed, making the point that _neither_ of them were alone in this. It maybe wasn't the most eloquent performance he'd ever given, but it was surely the most important.

A bit stumbling, anything but perfect, but stressing all the words he needed Matt to finally hear, as showing him in any other way had obviously been a complete and utter fail:

  
**"When people keep repeating  
That we haven't fallen in love  
When everybody says ' _bromantic_ '  
But we can't seem to get enough**

 **When misunderstanding confuses  
Don't let it drag us down  
Love can cure our problems  
We're so lucky the other's around**

 **Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart...**

 **To your heart...**

 **To your..**

 **  
Only we. have the KEYS to our hearts**

 **Gotta use them or we'll break apart**

 **Try today, we'll find this way  
Come on Matt gimme a chance to say**

 **You're my love**

 **You're my love**

 **You're my love**

 **In my heart**

 **In my heart**

 **  
When everything feels all over  
When you think I seem unkind  
I long to be your lover  
To push that worry right out of your mind**

 **Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart**

 **Let my love open the door, to you  
Let my love open the door, to you  
Let your love open the door, to me  
Let your love open the door, to me**

 **Let. my. love. OP-EN the door  
You are. all. I'M LIV-ing for  
Release us both from misery  
There's only one thing gonna set us free  
That's OUR love**

 **That's OUR love**

 **  
Let OUR love open the door  
Let OUR love open the door  
Let OUR love open the door**

 **To our hearts"**

=+=

  
Matt, total sap that he was, started crying the second he realised how Aiden was personalising the song.

It was hard not to just wrench open the door there and then, but there was some little devil within him that wanted to make Aiden play it out. He'd started recording him for one thing, but mostly it was because it was actually pretty fucking romantic. Just sitting here back to back. Being serenaded by that voice. Who could blame him.

Not that Matt was biased in any way, but if Aiden had sung his heart out like that on the show he'd have won without a shadow of doubt.  And Matt would have been as delighted for him as Aiden had been when he won.

Song finished, Aiden was distractedly strumming the fading refrain, over and over, so quietly that Matt could hear his own heartbeat over it. And he surely felt he could hear Aiden's as well.

Going by how he'd been feeling mere minutes ago Matt should have felt as terrified as he was when he waited to hear if he'd won the X Factor. But this time, this time he _really_ did know that he'd won, and it was a _much_ bigger prize. He just needed to hear Aiden say the words, and say them back in return.

So he twisted round, still on his knees, and unlocked the door, released the handle, and with it went all the tension that had been slowly building within him since the moment their eyes met all those months ago...

=+=

Both edging forward, so they were actually on the threshold together. Doorway now pushed wide open, guitar cast aside once more.

Aiden had thought he'd never see Matt look happier than that moment after he had won the show.  _Their_ moment, reunited, when Matt had seemed compelled to grab him by the neck and looked into his eyes with such joy and, to Aiden's hopeful heart, such longing. Yes, longing. Longing expressed in that amazing hug when it seemed as if Matt had needed to absorb Aiden, to know it was truly all real.

But it was nothing, _nothing_ when compared to the gentle heartfelt look that greeted him now. Every emotion laid bare all at once, tears still running down over an oh-so-soft smile, full of wonder and promises. A look that was drinking him in, swirling him around and swallowing him up in it's intensity of feeling.

He leant forward, never taking his eyes of Matt, reaching out and letting the fingertips of one hand speak on Matt's lips.

"Matt, you have to know I was never disgusted at the thought of kissing you. My face was breaking simply because I thought I never ever would be able to kiss you for real. Never be able to tell you..."

But before he could finish, Matt just flicked two fingers up, then turned them to press their V to Aiden's lips, pinching them into silence.

"Hi, my name is Matt Cardle, you might have heard of me. I want it to be known that I'm completely in love with Aiden Grimshaw. Now that I've finally 'been myself', and told the truth, I really really hope that he still likes me."

Matt's sing song voice, major eyelash fluttering, not to mention the urge to make beep beep noises afterwards, somehow not dissipating the effect his words had on Aiden. Who, relieved that they were back to what passed as normal for them, smiled in such a way that his lips and Matt's fingers tingled.

"No, not like. Totally head over _fucking_ heels in love with..."

But before he could finish, Matt had leant forward. Simply. Firmly. Capturing the rest of Aiden's words with his mouth. Closing the last divide.

And they held them there. For a very long time.

Because they were both finally, totally, heart open with each other. Free to finally touch, to hold, to love...

=+=

[Later, much later, it might occur to Matt that letting Simon, and _no-one_ else, hear the recording might just go some way to address the still up-in-the-air question of Aiden's supposed recording contract. Matt might have been a bit foolish in terms of the game of love, but _never_ when it came to playing the music PR one. Especially against Simon. Or _with_ him...

But that is a story yet to unfold. Whatever the future holds, Matt and Aiden were now together. As one. Top of their charts! Best position in their whole new world, and _hell_ yes, they were going to enjoy every magical minute of the ride!

Once they've stopped bickering about who's Jasmine, because surely Matt's hat means he's Aladdin?  
Guess they better get rubbing that lamp and find out...]

  
The End ;-)

A.N. Added here so I could include the pics and vids.

The photo and *poster I referred to in the story. As I'm probably the only one that would think of a Hitchcock poster on seeing this photo, I thought I better explain myself visually ;-)

  


**Author's Note:**

> * Apologies to Pete Townshend. Google is your friend to find the correct lyrics to "Let My Love Open the Door". Aiden's version was cobbled together by me from the inspiration of three separate covers. The more romantic chilled mood of the E. Cola. Mix used on the "Grosse Pointe Blank" soundtrack ([Listen on YT](http://youtu.be/9f4Jtm4hTAU)) and especially the emotion of Steve Carell at the end of the scene from "Dan In Real Life" ([YT](http://youtu.be/Xs3k82TrhxU)), and also Sondre Lerche's version ([YT](http://youtu.be/65VLCfiKYI8))from the latter movie's soundtrack. If you know the tune well I hope you, when you be like Aiden and put the pieces together, manage to work out how to scan the lyrics to the correct bit of the music I had in my head at that time. If I was telling the story to you I would have sung it, but alas (and lucky for you as I really can't sing) this is a written medium. Sondre's in particular is good if you want to get into Maiden feel good celebration mode and have a little dance or clap along. Enjoy ;-)


End file.
